Márin
Màrin is one of the founding members of The Company. He is the Sentinel of Illynallah. Biography Early Life Márin is a kêrath, one of the larthan, and like the rest of his people, he was born in the Abcorn Jungle, in the northern part of Gramera'ger (Planet of Legends). He stood out from his people due to his mother, Elisah, who was not a kêrath. Though she appeared to be a human and did not register as larthan, her longevity suggested she was not entirely human. Among the kêrath, Márin is the only one who knows his mother's identity for she imparted to him the importance of the mother-child bond. When Márin was barely out of adolescence, Shadowflame burned the Abcorn. There was a moment during the attack that the young kêrath came eye-to-eye with the massive scalla. So great was the scalla's eye that it towered over even the tall frame of the kêrath. Like the others of his race, he fled Abcorn to the forests of the south. There they joined up with the itok, and remained for several decades. When Elisah wanted to rejoin her people, Màrin went with her to a nearby human kingdom, Torana. When they arrived, Márin took the name 'Elias Márinvale' so that he might not be ridiculed for his name or heritage. He lived there for just under two centuries and worked his way to the rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Guard. During this time, his mother finally died, having lived for almost four centuries. Elias also discovered his faith in Illynallah during this time, becoming one of her Wardens. Torana It was a during the current generation of royals that things changed once again for Elias. The Magister royal line was currently on the throne, headed by a competent human king. Though he had a son, the prince did not wish to be the king, so had fled to a nearby town to live as a peasant. As a member of the Royal Guard, it was Elias' responsibility to keep tabs on the prince and ensure his safety. There were guards who went with the prince, and so for a while, the kingdom remained thusly with the true heir living as a sheriff, leaving the crown to his younger sister, Princess Ophelia. She was eventually betrothed to Prince Armand from a neighboring kingdom. This was meant to solidify an already budding peace and trade with the other kingdom. However, when Princess Ophelia was apparently kidnapped by Kerter, the two kingdoms' relationship soured. Kerter denied involvement in the matter, but King Magister had none of it and promptly declared war. Due to being a member of the Royal Guards, and so tasked to keep both the king (and estranged son) safe, Elias did not go to the war. but despite the guards, soldiers, and officials urging to do so, the king - King Magistar - never mounted a rescue mission for his daughter. Elias had a vision from Illynallah bidding him to go forth and find Princess Ophelia, and that his destiny no longer lay in Torana. A soldier for too long, Márin was concerned about invoking his liege's wrath and did not follow through with this Holy Quest. Yet still, the king did nothing to save his daughter. Frustrated by the inability to do anything on the matter, when a stranger came to Torana, one Rylian Windwalker, and asked Elias to accompany him on his quest to save the princess, the lieutenant readily agreed. He initially brought with him three of his most loyal soldiers, including one sergeant Nathans. The Company Chronicles: Dreams On the road south, the small company went through a forest unfamiliar with the Toranians, a mist overtook them and when the mist dissipated, they found themselves at a strange crossroads. Unfortunately, their company had been split while in the fog, leaving only Elias and Rylian. Together traveled through the Dream and met several companions therein. These became the founding members of the Company. One of those he met was his beloved Tsar'Lena, the Tsar of the Sunlit Scalla. When Márin initially met Tsar'Lena, she was dubious of him. However, after she began to trust him, she called him "Mr. Hero". While journeying from "Spider City" to Teras City on the Queen's Mirage, Tsar'Lena accepted Elias' offer to 'Fly' with him and performed the Flight of Fate with him. Among the dragons, this signifies monogamous union. During one of their visits to Karnivelli's Karnival, Màrin, Tsar'Lena, and the others encountered Mary. Tsar'Lena took pity on her and brought her with them. While in the Snowy Realm, the Company took charge of a hatchling Frost Scalla. Tsar'Lena named her Zarzillu. In the Overseer's inner realm, Tsar'Lena used lightning to destroy the colossus monster that was their Coliseum opponent, it was by her actions that the trio from the Company secured the titles of "Champion". Forest The Company Chronicles: The Shroud Saga When The Company awoke from the Dream they learned the twelve years within had, in the waking world, been only a few days. They were kept asleep to train their minds and strengthen their resolve so they might gain a better understanding of how to be a true team. They learned then that they had been tasked by the deities and essences to close the four Gates leading to the Shroud. Each gate represented a doorway into the Shroud. These gates were created due to terrible events that had befouled a land, events so horrific it ripped through the fabric of worlds to force the Planet of Legends and the Shroud to collide. The Company closed the first gate, called the Sunken Gate, with ease. Màrin was for a time, separated from Tsar'Lena and Valkair. Màrin found his way to the land of Oceana, a kingdom long lost from the Planet of Legends. He discovered the source of corruption and set about securing what he eventually realized was the Gate of Many Colors. This solo quest proved of even greater significance when his beloved Illynallah chose him to be her Sentinel. During his travels in Oceana, Màrin awoke the great forest keeper Melan'dress and she became an invaluable ally. rescued Anne, a girl. He was forced to kill her father due to the man's corruption (he had become a Monger of Garthern). He also rescued Bek'yon. Appearance Màrin is an amazingly handsome individual, and due to a recent encounter, he has become even more so. He is the type of person that turns heads of both genders when he enters a room, for the sheer beauty of his physique and presence. Märin stands just over six feet, shorter than average for his father's people (the Kêrath). Märin’s hair is red, near crimson (think fire engine red), with small curls here and there suggesting someone in his lineage has curly hair. There is no blonde or orange in his hair. During the Company's ventures, his hair has become long enough to pull back into a 'pony-tail'; however, it is still short. He keeps a trimmed mustache. His features are smooth, and his youth is still apparent; however, given time in the sun he gains freckles. His eyes are already craggy around the edges, no doubt as he ages these will deepen and increase. His irises are constantly shifting color, slow rotation of all the hues usually apparent in humans (blue, hazel, green, silver, etc.) as well as the other shades in the spectrum (pink, purple, black, etc.). They are never one color for very long. Under his left eye, along the cheekbone are some obviously new scars. Two puncture injuries that have turned into small star-shaped scars. What other tattoos or scars he has remain to be seen (can't be seen with his clothes on). Märin often wears a blue and silver doublet with a crescent moon adorning it. He has decorations on his lapels declaring that he a high rank of some kind (ambassador for those who know it). Under his tunic is a chain mail shirt of mostly black rings with the occasional gold fleck scattered throughout it. His shield bears a triple crest: the left upper corner depicts the standard of the Torana kingdom (a black sparrow on a red field), and the upper right the standard of the Sunlit (stylized dragon head rearing from a sunburst). However, the majority of his shield is dedicated to Illynallah's sigil - the lightning bolt admit a swirling whirlwind. Weapons He wields a variety of weapons. However, his favored weapon is Dal Shaidol, the Dal-blessed, silver short sword. He carries several other named weapons including the short swords: Kiss of Illynallah, Torana's Trust, and the mechanized sword Our Lady of Storms. His most recent acquisition is the great hammer that he has dubbed: Monster Hammer for lack of a better name. The Sentinel also carries several unnamed daggers. Though he has other weapons, he does not carry them all the time. Personality Courageous, noble, determined, friendly. He is in love with Tsar'Lena, their relationship is what some might dub 'true love', and truly their connection was one that occurred at first-sight. He would die for her... some might say his entire existence is for her happiness. Beyond his love for even Tsar'Lena, is his loyalty to Illynallah. His devotion to Illynallah is profound and he ever follows her path of honor and wisdom. Known Abilities Racial Abilities * Climbing - A multitude of fine, tiny hairs cover his palms and the bottom of his feet, giving him reinforced grasping abilities. He can exude from his palms and the bottom of his feet a sticky resin that allows him to stick to basically any surface. This combination gives him unsurpassed ability to scale vertical surfaces. * Sense larthan - '' As with all the Larthan, he can sense others who are Larthan. This is an easy way for the cousin-races to identify each other. * ''Sexual Prowess - '' The Kêrath are second only to the Elvito in their lusts for new sexual encounters. Like all the Kêrath, he can orgasm multiple times in a shorter amount of time than a human. He has greater stamina in bed than a human and recovers faster than any of the other Larthan (save the Elvito). * ''Survivalist - ''He is an excellent tracker and survivalist in many different environments, with his favored terrain being the jungle. * ''Wild Magic Aura - '' The Kêrath have an aura of wild/primal magic about them. Certain types of magic are affected by this aura. How they are affected depends on what type of magic - anything from going completely wild to being doubled might occur. Divinely granted magic/abilities are not affected by this ability. As a general rule that magic that has runes or focuses to use goes wild or is demonic in nature, then the magic that is derived from a divine source works normally and the type of magic drawn through the elements, world's essence and most racial abilities are amplified at least two-fold. Sentinel Abilities As long as he follows Illynallah's path of honor, he will remain her Sentinel, her first chosen. Illynallah's blessings grant him great speed, stamina, strength, and agility. In addition to the abilities that he gained being one of her Wardens, Illynallah has granted him some of the abilities of her Guardians and some unique to him. * Hero's Last Stand - This ability functions in the same manner as it does for Guardians. However, due to Márin unusual ability to regenerate, he might well be able to use this more than once. He has never used this ability. * ''Martyr's Touch - This ability grants the Sentinel the power to take any injury from a person and give it to himself. The source of the injury does not change. He used this ability to strip Tsar'Lena of her obsession with the Dark (and wound up getting that himself), and he also used this ability to take some of the scars that the Dark has from him. * So Witnessed - '' This ability functions as it does with any of Illynallah's truest followers. If someone swears an oath to him, they are honor-bound to keep it else Illynallah will wreak her vengeance upon the oath-breaker. * ''Under My Protection - '' Màrin has the ability to put someone who is unable to defend themselves under his protection. This gives him increased defense and immunities to many abilities. * ''Weapons Master - '' He has recently gained the ability to wield any weapon he picks up with the ease of a master. This includes any object that can be considered a weapon, regardless of its tech-level in regards to the level. For example, if he picked up a machine gun, he would be able to use it as though he had been trained in it, including stripping it to clean it, etc. Relationships ''Father: Unknown, possibly the shaman † Mother: Elisah † Siblings: No blood siblings. The Kêrath consider all their kind to be kin. S.O.: Tsar'Lena - Bonded to her through the Sunlit 'Flight of Fate', he is effectively her mate and therefore the Ash'ra of the Sunlit Scalla. However, she understands the Kêrath's cultural needs and practices are different than the monogamous lifestyle of the Sunlit. He is very grateful she did not take that away from him. Children: * Anne - A human child. * Bek'yon - A human adolescent. Márin named him. * Kinetic Energy Milrona - Son? Possibly? It's complicated. * Mary - A vampiric child. The indicator of 'death' noted due to her being undead. † * Zarzillu - Frost Scalla hatchling. Tsar'Lena named her. First Appearance Márin first appeared in The Company Chronicles: 'Shadows at Dusk'. He is one of the main protagonists in The Company Chronicles. Random Trivia Márin's name means "Born under a blue sky". Márin is addicted to Lingspelien blood. He used ''Martyr's Touch ''on Tsar'Lena and drew the curse of blood from her in this manner. Category:Characters